


How Do You Know?

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Sebastian visits Mackie in New Orleans to get his opinion before heading to LA to see Chris.





	How Do You Know?

“Looks like someone needs his metal arm to actually get the ball in the hole,” Mackie said tapping the business end of his putter on Sebastian’s left bicep.

“I’m trying my best, I don’t have as much practice as you, old man,” Seb replied.

“No, no. You’ve had plenty of time, you’ve just been spending it in the gym by the looks of those guns you’re sporting, or _maybe_ it’s all that time you’ve been spending underneath a certain blue-eyed hunk,” Mackie ribbed, a faux look of contemplation on his face. 

Sebastian couldn’t help the big grin that formed on his face at the mention of his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, he’s been keeping me busy,” Seb blushed.

“More like gettin’ busy! Mackie teased. “How about after I whip your ass on this hole, we go get some drinks in the clubhouse? You haven’t forgotten how to throw back the bourbon, have you Seabass?”

“Nah, that’s a life skill,” Sebastian replied with a chuckle. “And at this point, the whiskey can only help my golf game.”

—

“This is not what I had in mind when you said bourbon,” Seb grinned, sipping on his third mint julep. “But they sure are tasty.”

“Boy, you’re in the south. You take in the southern culture every way you can,” Mackie advised.

“Chris would like these,” Sebastian remarked, taking another sip of his cocktail.

“Speaking of Evans, you two been keeping warm up in the New York cold?” Mackie wagged his brows suggestively. Sebastian’s cheeks blushed. “That look right there tells me everything I need to know.”

“I mean I can’t blame you, Evans is a looker,” Mackie winked. “But you could’ve had yourself some chocolate, you and me could’ve been a delicious twisty ice cream cone. But I guess you just needed a thick vanilla shake,” Mackie laughed, slapping his knee.

“I think your wife and kids would’ve had something to say about that,” Seb smirked. “But I’ll keep it in mind if things don’t work out with Chris,” he added a wink.

“Pffffttt Seabass,” Mackie spat, swatting the back of Seb’s head. “You’re so damn in love with that boy, if you’re not careful that dopey look on your beautiful greek god face is going to become permanent.”

Seb hid his face with his palms, trying to conceal the evidence, but it was no use. Mackie knew him too well.

“Oh wait, that’s just your face now,” Mackie laughed, Seb lowering his hands. “At least you’ve found someone who loves you despite your glaring flaws. Must’ve mesmerized Evans with those steel blue eyes.”

“Seriously though, I’m happy for you, man. I was worried you were gonna get a cat and die alone,” Mackie teased, unable to be serious for longer than a second. “How are you guys dealing with the distance? Can’t be easy when you two lovebirds are thousands of miles apart and constantly on opposite ends of the world. Frankly, I’m honoured you’d come all the way to Louisiana instead of heading to LA to see your man.”

“Mackie, you’re one of my best friends. Of course I was going to come down and let you kick my ass at golf,” Sebastian affirmed.

“Damn straight, no white boy, even one as pretty as you, is gonna come into my house and show me up.”

Mackie signalled to the waiter for the bill. 

Sebastian was starting to feel a buzz, “How about we head down to Café du Monde and grab some authentic to soak up all these juleps? My treat.”

——

A dozen beignets later, the two guys relaxed in adirondack chairs on the back deck of the Mackie property.

“How did you know?” Sebastian asked breaking the quiet silence between them.

Mackie cracked an eye and lifted his sunglasses. He saw a deep look of contemplation on Sebastian’s face.

“Know what? That you were a pain in the ass?” he joked. “The moment I met you.” 

Seb gave a half smile, clarifying, “How did you know it was time to marry your wife?” 

Mackie let out a big breath, knowing that his friend was going to take whatever he said to heart.

“You thinking of popping the question sometime soon?” Mackie inquired, making eye contact with him.

Seb knew it was no use trying to lie, he’d been the one to bring it up. Besides he was known for wearing every emotion on his face.

“Maybe,” he shrugged, non-committal. “We’ve been together awhile, seems like it could be the next step.”

“Have you guys talked about it?”

“Hey man, you’re supposed to be answering the questions here, not me!” Sebastian said, not enjoying being in the hot seat. Mackie was always looking to get a rise out of him, it was part of his charm.

“Well, I tried to imagine my life without her and knew that it would pale in comparison to what we had built together. I wouldn’t be able to do what I do without her love and support. The person who’s there for you through the thick and the thin and in turn, you’d do anything to be there for them; that’s the person you should marry.”

Sebastian was impressed by the depth of this words, “I think that might be the most profound thing, you’ve ever said.”

 

“Plus, she puts up with my crazy ass so I figured it was a smart idea to seal the deal and make it official,” Mackie amended.

“And he’s back,” Sebastian laughed. There was really was nobody else quite like Anthony Mackie. 

——

“Orange juice?” Chris asked, holding up a freshly squeezed glass. 

Seb sat down at the breakfast bar, a bagel with cream cheese already waiting for him. “Thanks,” he said taking the glass from Chris’ outstretched arm.

Chris continued pressing oranges into the juicer filling a second glass.

“Tastes like sunshine, California in a glass,” Seb commented, taking a sip. “Can’t get this in New York, at least not from the comfort of the condo.”

“You got in late last night,” Chris noted, coming up behind Sebastian at the breakfast bar. He wrapped one arm around him and placed his orange juice on the countertop with the other. 

Chris set his chin on Seb’s shoulder and leaned in to give his scruffy cheek a peck.

“Had those two tapings back to back and there were some technical difficulties,” Sebastian explained. He had been at Chris’ place in LA for the past 2 days while doing some press for his upcoming film. They’d barely crossed paths between Chris’ early mornings and Seb’s late nights since he’d been in town, the demands of their jobs keeping them apart.

“How’d it go? Everyone stick to the script?” Chris asked, referring to the list of pre-approved questions Sebastian’s publicist had arranged with the producers. 

“Yeah, everything went pretty smoothly, I think the shock of us being together has pretty much worn off. Now, they seem most interested in what’s next.”

“What do you mean? Like what projects we’re working on?” Chris asked, his hand now running down Seb’s torso.

“Uh, more like what’s next with _us_ ,” Sebastian ventured warily.

“Us?” Chris asked completely confused. Sebastian spun around on the bar stool facing his boyfriend. 

“Like an engagement or marriage; there’s really no being subtle with you is there?” Sebastian replied chuckling at Chris’ complete obliviousness.

Chris’ cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. “Well I mean I did pine after you for quite a number of years before realizing you felt the same way,” Chris exclaimed cheekily defending himself. “No use pretending to be something I’m not.”

Sebastian lifted his ass off of the barstool just enough to press a kiss to Chris’ lips.

“And there’s no other way I’d want you to be, babe.”

“So, people are asking if we’re gonna get married?” Chris asked still bewildered, returning the topic to Sebastian’s previous statement.

“Well, they didn’t come right out and say it, but you could say it was there between the lines.” Sebastian replied. 

“Hmmm,” Chris sighed, a look of deep concentration on his face. “Is that something you want?” 

Sebastian couldn’t quite decipher what Chris was thinking. He hesitated with his reply.

“I mean, some people will say it’s too soon,” he said, not wanting Chris to feel pressured, but his curiosity starting to get the better of him.

“I didn’t ask what other people think,” Chris pointing out Seb’s attempt to dodge the question. “I asked what you think.”

“I think…” Sebastian trailed. He took in a deep breath of courage.

“While you’re thinking, I’ll tell you what I _know_ ,” Chris interrupted seeing the anxiety start to creep in on Sebastian. “I know that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether that be as boyfriends, fiancés or husbands. The rest is just gravy.” He pressed their lips together again. He could feel the relief flood Sebastian as their mouths met.

“Of course, you’d make a food reference,” Sebastian pointed out.

“I’m a growing boy,” Chris replied slipping his right arm past Seb to steal his bagel.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Seb accused in jest as Chris shoved half of the bagel into his mouth.

“Afgfmhffnm,” Chris replied, still chewing. Cream cheese streaked his upper lip.

“What was that, Evans?” Sebastian poked. “I can’t hear you with my bagel in your gigantic mouth.”

Chris swallowed the enormous mouthful. “I said, you better get used to sharing if we’re going to get married one day. What’s yours is mine.” He gave his cheesiest grin.

“You know what? You’re absolutely right. What’s mine _is_ yours and I have a great idea on how you can fill your gigantic mouth with it.” Sebastian cocked a taunting eyebrow, swiping his forefinger across Chris’ upper lip. He slipped the cream cheese laden digit into his mouth and sucked it clean.

“Lucky for you, I’m still hungry,” Chris replied his gaze now full of lust. 

He slipped his hands to Seb’s hips and hoisted him onto the breakfast bar, the orange juice nearly toppling. Sebastian moved the dishes to the side and lifted his hips as Chris got to work sliding down his sweats.

“Commando?” Chris commented. “Someone’s feeling confident.”

“Let’s just say I was feeling hopeful and maybe just a tad horny,” Sebastian replied truthfully.

Chris took a seat on the bar stool and hooked Seb’s feet over his thighs, as he scooted closer to Seb’s cock. His length almost fully erect, Chris loved the sight. His fingers feathered the well groomed hair at the juncture of Sebastian’s thighs.

Taking Sebastian’s cock in his hand, he gave it a firm tug. Seb’s hips bucked up and made the tip of his cock touch Chris’ lips, making its intent known. Chris opened his mouth and licked his lips eager to take Sebastian in his mouth. He lowered his head and licked a sloppy swirl around the crown of his cock and ran his tongue down his shaft leaving a slick trail. A string of saliva landed on his chin as he released him.

“Mmmm, better than California in a glass.” Chris winked. 

He ran his fist over Seb’s length again, earning him another buck of his hips and a breathy moan.

Chris pressed the pad of his thumb to the underside of Seb’s cock, just below the crown, his fingers wrapped themselves around the shaft. 

Chris opened his mouth, fully extending his tongue into a flat and firm surface. He tapped the head of the cock in a steady yet dizzying rhythm. Each time his cock came in contact with Chris’ hot tongue, his eyes squeezed tight, the pressure building, his cock throbbing. The pleasurable torture continued for what felt like hours but was surely only minutes. Suddenly, Chris let go of Seb’s cock.

“What? You can’t be done!” Sebastian gasped, his eyes wide as Chris lifted himself off the bar stool. 

Without saying a word, Chris wrapped two strong arms around Sebastian’s torso and pulled him firmly to his body. The warmth of Seb’s cock bleeding through Chris’ thin compression shirt. He walked a few long strides to the eat-in table, setting Sebastian on it and pushing him onto his back.

Chris spread Seb’s thighs wide, propping his feet flush with the cool tabletop. He moistened his lips in anticipation of all the pleasure he was about to give the gorgeous man before him, the look in his eyes turning wild. 

He lunged eagerly between Seb’s spread thighs and began licking all over. His cock, his balls, his taint. Each spot revealing more pleasure than the last.

Sebastian writhed against the hard surface beneath him, his breath erratic at best.

“Put it in your mouth.” Seb whined.

“Put what in my mouth?” Chris asked, a grin rivalling the Cheshire Cat on his face. “Your cock?”

“Yeah. Sure. That. Suck it.” Sebastian replied in broken phrases.

“Or your balls? I could suck them,” Chris faux-pondered, delaying his return to the task at hand.

Sebastian whined unintelligibly, his body squirming helplessly.

“Oh? You want my mouth on your ass? All you had to do was ask, love.”

Chris gripped Sebastian’s round cheeks and scooted him to the table’s edge as he knelt on the floor. Sebastian’s hips bucked, seeking more of the warmth and hot air coming from Chris.

Chris blew softly against Seb’s asshole, watching it pucker.

“You are such a fucking tease,” Sebastian groaned, regaining some speech, but still lacking any patience. His cock was bobbing against his stomach, desperate for more attention.

“At your service,” Chris teased. He poked his tongue against the tight asshole beckoning to him. He continued his torture by tracing circles around the taut muscle. 

Sebastian’s cock was leaking all over his t-shirt, the fabric giving his cock the faintest friction. Chris’ lips moved, his tongue stroking the sensitive spot between his ass and balls. Sebastian’s whines grew increasingly restless. Chris’ nose nudged Seb’s heavy balls and he casually pulled each into his warm mouth with strong sucks. The intense suction sent tingles up Seb’s spine.

“Fuck, Chris,” Seb panted. “Don’t stop.”

Chris lifted his head looking at his boyfriend, “Don’t worry, baby. We’re not at the finale yet. Hold on.”

He rose back to his feet and engulfed Seb’s cock with his hot mouth. Chris’ head tingled at the sudden and tight grip on Sebastian’s fingers pulling his hair.

Chris was ready to see Sebastian let go, ready to have his fill of his sweet release. He craved it.

His fist and tongue worked in tandem as his head bobbed enthusiastically, encouraged by Sebastian’s forceful tugs.

He felt Sebastian’s body seize, his scalp burning from the tension of Seb’s fingernails taking a firm hold. A flood of hot cum spilled down his throat.

As he finished swallowing Seb’s orgasm, Chris placed soft kisses along the length of his cock. He trailed his fingers along the hot skin, giving it a soft squeeze. 

“Too much,” Sebastian rasped. His nervous system in the midst of a complete reboot after the stimulation overdose it had just experienced.

Chris made his way up to the head of table. A look of complete and utter satisfaction graced his boyfriend’s face.

Chris pressed his swollen lips to Seb’s, a big smile forming.

“You still feeling unsure about whether or not you wanna keep me around?” Chris asked, teasing his boyfriend who at the moment could barely able to remember his own name.

“If that was your audition, I’d say your odds of getting the lead role are very, very, good,” Sebastian replied breathless.

I’ll audition as many times as it takes, love. One of these days, I’ll even make it official,” Chris affirmed. 

Sebastian lay on the kitchen table, feeling secure despite being completely exposed, both physically and emotionally. There was a sense of reassurance that he and Chris were on the same page. He no longer worried about ruining a good thing by trying to make it something more. When the time was right, he would ask Chris Evans to be his forever.


End file.
